lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Jumpa
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Captain Jumpa, a.k.a. Tom Boter, was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as one of the series' main protagonists. He is portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Many years ago, Jumpa founded The Clan, a group of treasure hunters occupied with safeguarding ancient artifacts, such as The Crumbs. He led his team in many battles against Bread Nelson and the U.B.N.V.A.. After one incident, Jumpa's life began to change. When he tried taking a vacation, he had to save a civilian infected by a parasitic alien. Jumpa began having visions of a dark future in which his team was divided. When John Bacchus went off in search of The Crumbs, Jumpa and Flynt tried to find him, and he sent off Vin and Tyresius to discern his location. Jumpa led a raid on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, which was botched by Bjorn Alvarez. The Clan began losing faith in Jumpa's leadership, and several members defected to Bacchus's side when he promised to claim The Crumbs' power. Jumpa faced his old ally on numerous occasions, but they reunited to fight and kill Nazi Mitch, who became all-powerful. After Mitch was destroyed and The Crumbs were lost, Jumpa chose to disband the team. A year later, however, Bacchus felt obligated to reunite The Clan and remake the artifact. Around this time, Jumpa was killed by a rogue ally, The Paleman; he was buried in Mekron Woods. As Paleman hunted down the The Clan, Jumpa's memory would haunt Bacchus, as he felt his leadership was failing the team. History At some point in time, Captain Jumpa formed The Clan, a group of treasure hunters dedicated to tracking down and safeguarding ancient and powerful artifacts. He created the group with help from his trusted allies - John Bacchus, Glen Tennis, Paleman and Vin Diesel. In the organization's early days, he recruited Flynt Coal, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. At some point, Jumpa excommunicated Paleman from the group due to his violent tendencies. Kaine West: No Salvation : Jumpa does not physically appear in this film; he is only pictured and mentioned. Seeking to strike back against The Clan, Rodney Nelson instructs Kaine West to build a clone of Captain Jumpa, so the U.B.N.V.A. can infiltrate and end The Clan. Shortly after, Rodney presents Kaine with a document that pictures the original members of The Clan, including Jumpa. Jumpa is later pictured on a screen as Kaine and Trevor Zednick build his clone, Jumpa X. Shortly after, Kaine meets with The Paleman, who expresses his disgust over Jumpa and The Clan. Bread's Crumbs Jumpa receives a distress call that the Tomb of the Bacchus, where an artifact known as The Crumbs is stored, has been raided by the villainous Bread Nelson. Jumpa sets off with Glen Tennis and Colonel Crunch, and confirms that the artifact is missing. Glen calls upon Flynt, Bacchus, Vin and Corporal Crunch for reinforcements. Jumpa and Colonel Crunch are confronted by Bread Nelson, who attacks the rest of The Clan upon their arrival. Unbeknowst to The Clan, a duplicate version of the artifact, dubbed "Fake Crumbs", was being kept in the tomb to hide the real artifact's location. Nelson uses the false artifact to poison The Clan, including Jumpa, who does everything in his power to try and stop Nelson. One by one, his allies are struck down, before finally Glen takes the Fake Crumbs from Nelson and gives them to Jumpa. Jumpa throws the dangerous object into the tomb, and after calling for everyone to "come back", The Clan is rejuvenated. The Biggest Fish of Them All As Sandy has a panic attack moments before receiving a premonition of future events, Bacchus calls Jumpa and leaves him a message, warning him that there's a situation on the front. Tea-Eee After the events of the first film, Jumpa and Colonel Crunch go on vacation. As they relax, Crunch encounters a mysterious green-armored being running down the street with tennis rackets. The individual is Dennis Palmer, a citizen possessed by Tea-Eee, a parastic alien. Crunch disturbs Tea-Eee, and immediately Jumpa runs over with his arsenal. In an attempt to confuse Tea-Eee, Crunch "turns against" Jumpa and has him drop his weapons. After he does so, Tea-Eee becomes delusional and starts banging the tennis rackets together. Jumpa gathers his guns and hides behind a tree while Crunch climbs a pine tree. Tea-Eee goes after Crunch, who kicks him down and attacks him with a leafblower. Tea-Eee identifies itself to Jumpa before running down the street. After running out of ammo in his M4, Jumpa pulls out two pistols and runs down the street in pursuit, while Crunch rides a RipStik and wields the leafblower. Tea-Eee makes it to a cul-de-sac, where Jumpa and Crunch confront it. Jumpa shoots Tea-Eee multiple times, but this briefly incapacitates the alien. Crunch uses the leafblower to knock Tea-Eee off Dennis Palmer's head, freeing him from the parasite's possession. Jumpa and Crunch realize that Palmer was being possessed by an alien, which by that point is scurrying up the street. Jumpa and Crunch go in pursuit, with Jumpa shooting at the alien repeatedly. Tea-Eee then plays dead, but when Jumpa and Crunch walk over it attacks them. Fortunately, Palmer steps on Tea-Eee, seemingly killing it. Jumpa, Crunch and Palmer run up the street together. Between Films Jumpa experienced a period of distress, which resulted in him separating himself from The Clan for weeks at a time. A year after the events of the first film, he was gone for several weeks, leaving Glen Tennis in charge of The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo After Glen Tennis' death, The Clan went off to find The Crumbs in Mekron Woods. In the meantime, Jumpa received a vision of future events. After remarking that he feels different, Jumpa is confronted by a desperate Vin, who says that Bacchus is getting closer to their location. Jumpa is confused and tells Vin to fill him in on the situation; Vin explains that Bacchus has betrayed The Clan and allied with Nazi Mitch, as he wants to take The Crumbs for himself. Along with Vin and Mahatma, Jumpa sets off to confront Bacchus. At the Tomb of the Bacchus, Jumpa confronts Bacchus, who has formed a rogue team consisting of him, Flynt, Sandy and Big Beard. Bacchus threatens Jumpa and a fight breaks out, with Jumpa fighting against Bacchus. As Vin and Mahatma are killed by Flynt and Big Beard, Bacchus strikes down Jumpa and spares him, saying they'll finish their fight later. This allows Jumpa to run away, and the vision ends. Some time later, Jumpa wakes up, and goes in search of The Clan. Jumpa finds them at the Tomb of the Bacchus, moments after Bacchus set off to find The Crumbs (thus setting Jumpa's vision in motion). Jumpa speaks with Vin and Flynt about what happened; they explain how Biscuit Savage tried taking The Crumbs, and during the conflict Glen, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch were lost. Jumpa is astonished by recent events, and looks off at the sunrise in the distance. Jumpa X : Jumpa does not actually appear in the film, though he is briefly shown in archival footage from Tea-Eee. Jumpa sent Vin and Lord Tyresius to the future to confront Dennis Palmer, who was possessed by Tea-Eee, and Jumpa X - a robotic clone of Jumpa. Between Films When Vin and Tyresius return to the past, Jumpa sends them to Portugal in an effort to find Bacchus. They ally with a civilian, Kick, who explains that Bacchus has gone mad in his quest to claim The Crumbs. Omega In Bacchus' absence, Jumpa sets off with Flynt to meet with Justin Bartisto, hoping to find out about the whereabouts of Bacchus. During their mission, they're faced with the android J-1000, a clone of Bartisto who attacks Jumpa and his allies. Jumpa helps fight back against their adversary, and eventually Bartisto destroys his clone. Bartisto tells Jumpa that their sworn enemy, the U.B.N.V.A., is their best chance at finding Bacchus. Little do they know that by this point, Bacchus has gone mad in his quest to find The Crumbs and claim its power. Between Films With help from his trusted allies, Jumpa plans an assault on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. Those involved in the raid include Jumpa, Vin, Flynt, Kick, Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam A year after the second film's events, Jumpa launches a raid on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters in an effort to find more information on The Crumbs and Bacchus' location. During the mission, Tyresius is incapacitated by Rasputin, while Flynt, Vin and Kick fight the bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez. After they're defeated by Bjorn, Jumpa arrives at the scene and fights Bjorn. The fight ends in a stalemate, as Bjorn activates the headquarters' alarm - forcing The Clan to flee before the building's occupants attack them. As Flynt goes off a separate exit, he is confronted by Bacchus. In the meantime, Jumpa escapes the building along with Vin and Kick. Big Beard is angry with Jumpa over the failed raid, knowing that he put their lives in grave danger. Jumpa justiifes his actions, saying that just because The Clan wasn't ready to take the risk doesn't mean they shouldn't have acted in the situation. Frustrated with both his allies and himself, Jumpa storms off. During this time, he experiences a second vision, in which he speaks with the late Glen Tennis. Glen tells Jumpa that The Crumbs have corrupted Bacchus, and he'll do anything to claim the artifact. Glen explains that the events foreseen in Jumpa's first vision are coming to reality, and he warns him that Bacchus is out to obtain a spear capable of piercing The Crumbs and obtaining its power. Consumed by despair, Jumpa asks Glen what he should do, but Glen doesn't respond and leaves Jumpa to decide - and the vision ends. Rasputin, who took The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, has gone to Mekron Woods. There, Vin and Kick, as well as Flynt and Bacchus are searching for him. A conflict commences - beginning with Vin and Kick fighting Bacchus and Flynt, and continuing with Rasputin attacking the group. As Bacchus pursues Rasputin, Jumpa arrives and confronts his old ally. Bacchus is furious that The Clan is trying to keep The Crumbs from him, and he's also upset over the death of Glen Tennis - which Jumpa believes is why he's formed a rogue group. Bacchus tells Jumpa that his group is nothing like the U.B.N.V.A., but Jumpa remarks that they're worse. Jumpa and Bacchus bid each other farewell, and they set off to continue their missions. Along with Vin and Kick, Jumpa confronts Rasputin at the tennis court. A scuffle breaks out, as The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood assault Rasputin and try to take The Crumbs from him. Jumpa manages to take the artifact, and Bacchus challenges Jumpa to meet him at Kerr Park with The Crumbs. Jumpa sends Vin and Kick to the park with the artifact, so they can try to negotiate with Bacchus. As they head off, Flynt is possessed by Tea-Eee, and is now under Rasputin's control. At Kerr Park, Flynt takes The Crumbs and the spear, but they eventually wind up in the hands of Nazi Mitch. After Bacchus' team has fallen apart, Jumpa confronts him for a final time along with Vin, Tyresius and Kick, as well as Biscuit Savage, who opts to join The Clan. The allies fight Bacchus, who is seemingly killed by Biscuit Savage. Moments later, Nazi Mitch arrives; he harnesses The Crumbs' power and becomes all-powerful. Nazi Mitch teleports all his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, including Jumpa, who now dons Bjorn Alvarez's sword. Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts - at one point, Jumpa tries standing up against Mitch, but is struck down. Tyresius manages to use the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed by the excessive power. After the conflict, the power of The Crumbs has been dispersed and is no longer contained in the artifact. Jumpa feels that The Clan has gone through enough, and with The Crumbs gone there's no serious need for the organization. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group, stating that it's been an adventure and now it's time to usher on a new age. With that, Jumpa parts ways with The Clan and walks off. This is the final film that Jumpa appears in live. The Two Man Trio : Captain Jumpa does not physically appear in the film; he is only mentioned. Following the events of the third film, Bacchus is recovering at his vacation house while spending time with his close friend, Sandy Sandler. Bacchus feels responsible for The Crumbs's destruction, and is angry towards Jumpa for breaking up The Clan. Despite Jumpa's decisions, Bacchus aims to reunite the team. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : ''Captain Jumpa does not physically appear in the film; he is featured via pictures and archival audio. '' Shortly before the film's events, Jumpa was killed by an unknown adversary; around the same time, The Clan's sworn enemy, Bread Nelson, was killed as well. After The Clan was reunited by Bacchus, Flynt would look at a poster of Jumpa and feel sorrow over the loss. When The Paleman returned to fight his former allies, he revealed that he was the one who killed Jumpa and Nelson. After Paleman departed, Bacchus remembered Jumpa denouncing him for "forming a rogue group", as well as his proclamation that he was disbanding The Clan. Shortly after, Jumpa's tombstone would appear in Mekron Woods as The Clan buried Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. When Bacchus reunited with Flynt and Kick after being unconscious for several hours, Flynt accused him of being like Jumpa for abandoning The Clan when they needed their leader most. Later, when Flynt and Kick agree to defend The Crumbs, Flynt quotes Jumpa and says they'll "usher on a new age". Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Tea-Eee Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:Omega Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Clan Category:Main Protagonists